I'm Justified As I Fall
by JohnCenasrebel
Summary: Jaden Kawaii has come to Horizon because her life has spiraled out of control.Can she open up? Can she share with the Cliffhangers her shadows?Little does she know she has captivated one of the cliffhangers. Is he willing to sacrafice his relationship for
1. MtHorizon

_A/N: Ok this is something new for me. Hope you like the first chapter!_

" So tell me why I am being taken away from my surfboard, skateboard, band, and MY LIFE?" Jaden asked. She sat in the back seat of her car kicking the seat in front of her. "It's all because you married that idiot!" she spoke harshly.  
"Jaden Lae Kawaii you will stop this instant!" Jaden's mother yelled. Jaden mocked her mother and slip her headphones on. Jaden slowly drifted off to sleep.

The car stopped and Jaden perked up from sleeping. "Great , This must be the mountain school your leaving me at?" she said sarcastically getting out of the car.  
" Its not that bad, and its better than the one you were going to" Her step-father said.  
" You shut-it, Your just a jerk that wants my mom at to yourself, well looks like your gonna get it." Jaden said grabbing her duffel out of the trunk.  
"Jaden thats not very fair" Her mother began as Jaden interrupted,  
"Who says life is fair?" she said turning away.

"You must be Jaden. My name is Peter" a man said extending his hand. Jaden just looked at him.  
"Well welcome to Horizon, You can say goodbye to your parents and then we can go to the infirmary and do a little check." He said warmly. " Let's just go and get this over with" Jaden said not saying good bye to her parents.

" Well I need to check your things. So while I do that you can see our medical staff." Peter said. Jaden just did what he said. She hoped he wouldn't find where she had hidden her two bottles of Bacardi and a bottle of vodka. When the examination was over she went back to the room she was talking to Peter in before the examination.  
"We don't allow any alcohol" Peter said showing her the bottles she had tried to hide in her bag. " I'm here to help you. Do you want to talk about it?" Peter asked.  
" No, not really" She said leaning back in her chair. " Well I have decided to put you in the cliffhangers group. They are on quest but should be back soon. Let me take you to your dorm." Peter took Jaden to her dorm and showed her around.

" Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything?" Peter asked.  
" I'm definitely sure" Jaden sat on her bed in a pair of jean bell flares, white tanktop with a black leather biker jacket over it, and a pair of two inch platform boots. She had a chain hanging from her jeans. Jaden had straight dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She noticed the sun reflecting from her nose ring and looked out the window. She noticed a group of girls headed for the dorm she was in.

" That was so unbearable!" a girl with light brown hair said as she entered.  
" It wasn't that bad Juliet" A girl with deep skin and black hair said.  
" She is... Are you new?" another girl with brown hair asked.  
"Yeah" Jaden answered. " I'm Jaden" " Well I'm Katherine, Kat for short. Thats Juliet and Daisy" The girl with deep skin said pointing to the two brunettes. " There is also Shelby she's probably still outside with Scott." she finished.  
"Is that dinner?" Jaden asked.  
"Yeah" Daisy answered. All the girls walked out to dinner.

" Hey Shelby whos the newbie?" a boy asked.  
" I don't know Auggie so don't ask. Plus your with Queenie" Shelby said walking hand in hand with Scott. Jaden had caught Scott's eye, He had caught hers also.  
" Her name is Juliet" Auggie said.  
"All right you two just stop fighting" Another boy said.  
"Shut Up Ezra!" The three said in unison.

The cliffhangers all sat at their table and began talking about classes and homework. Scott sat to one side of Jaden and Daisy to the other.  
" No way you've been to a HIM concert?" Daisy asked.  
"Yeah the one in London on Holloween. It rocked!" Jaden said getting along with daisy pretty well. Her and Daisy were a lot alike. She liked how she could talk to her about the same music.  
" Who is HIM" Scott asked.  
" They are a metal band" Jaden answered.  
" So you like rock ,punk rock, and metal music, wrestling, John Cena is your favorite, basketball, tennis,  
cheerleading, and your into Extreme sports?" Scott asked." And your in a band?" He added.  
"That about sums up the wonderful world of Jaden for ya" she said and she shrugged.  
"So you like football?" Scott asked.  
" I like watching football. I also like watching hockey and baseball." she said. Jaden was glad they weren't asking about her problems. She didn't want to curl up into a ball after she opened up with Daisy and Scott.  
"So how are the Cliffhangers today?" Peter asked.  
" Just wonderful you know those quests are gonna kill us" Shelby said.  
"Oh really?" Peter said arching a brow. " And how are you Miss.Jaden?" He asked " Just peachy. What my dear family running a check on me?" Jaden said.  
"No actually one of your friends is on the phone, Brent?" Peter said.  
"Brent!" Jaden said jumping out of her chair. She looked at Peter asking to go to the phone.  
" If your wondering if you can talk to him its a yes. Sophie will take you" Peter said with a smile.  
Jaden left with Sophie and she couldn't have been happier but also it brought back memories she was glad to leave.

Jaden left the administration office and began to walk to her dorm. She sang as she walked.  
"Hey" a voice said. Jaden turned around surprised at who was standing behind her.  
"Hi Scott. Uh what are you doing?" Jaden asked.  
"I had to talk with Jeff about one of my papers and I saw you leave." Scott answered. " So who is Brent?" Scott asked.  
" He is a friend" Jaden said as they continued to walk.  
" Just a friend?" Scott asked.  
"One word for you Scott SHELBY" Jaden said walking into the dorm. She got dressed for bed and fell quickly asleep.

_A/N: Please Read & Review_


	2. Auggie & Pj

_A/N: Wow I guess two of the reviewers are too quick to judge my story because I never went out and said Scott and Jaden would become a item. Thank you to the two who didn't judge my story before it started. On with the story! Its about one week since Jaden came to Mount Horizon High School._

"Auggie I say go for it" Scott said. It had been a week since Jaden came. She had totally got the wrong impression. He only wanted to walk her to the dorm, He was perfectly happy with Shelby, why would he want to leave her? Anyway, he had found out auggie liked Jaden and wanted to get them together. The only problem was Juliet and a boy, named Pj. Pj was a ridge runner and surprisingly Jaden had caught his eye too.

" I dunno man, I don't want to hurt Juliet" Auggie said.  
"Well you either stay away, but sounds to me like you are just with Juliet because of pity" Scott said.  
"It's time for class lets go" Auggie said still thinking out his decision.

Jaden had a horrible night. Memories flooded her dreams. Even now they still Flooded back.  
"Jaden, How bout it" Brent said. That was her first mistake. She remembered how he lead her into his room and she didn't stop him from making love to her. Then Drugs and alcohol came into play. He had gotten her into that world. That same world took two of her favorite people out of it. When her mother married her step-father was when she really went down hill. He molested her and she hated it. She couldn't think about anything else about her passed. Every picture flashed like a slideshow. Her father's picture was on her desk and when she looked at it she broke down.

"Jaden?" a boys voice said. Jaden snapped back into reality. Tears on her cheeks. She wiped them away and tried to make it look like she was fine.  
" Hey Auggie, Scott" She said. Shelby ran in and grabbed Scott and they headed off. "Let me get my books" Jaden said knocking her father's picture over.  
"You ok Jaden, looks like you've been crying" Auggie said putting the picture back in place. "That your dad?" Auggie asked.  
"Yeah , Funny how they die young" Jaden said.  
" You know I'm always here if you want to talk" He said.  
" Funny how everyone says that around here" She said walking out the door.

" Ok class today we are going to be starting The Andromeda Strain by Michael Crichton" Jeff said.  
"Has anyone read this before" He asked. Jaden's hand went up. " So tell us a little about it" he told her.  
" Well it's about a top secret satellite mission, the Scoop VII. It is sent into space to find new organism for warfare. It then turns into a biological disaster. It kills..."Jaden said when Jeff interrupted her.  
"Ok leave some book for the others" Jeff said.  
" It's ok , let her go on" Shelby said. Jeff smiled at her.  
"We all know you would love that" Jeff said. " Now start reading I want a paper written on it by next Friday" Jeff said. The class followed his orders and it was soon over. Jaden had even finished her paper.

" How did you get so smart!" Daisy asked as Jaden helped her with her chemistry.  
" Dimensional Analysis isn't that hard" She said finishing her Algebra homework at the same time. " No you have to convert that from Centimeters to meters. there are 100 centimeters in 1 meter" Jaden finished.  
Pretty soon everyone was seeking homework help.  
" Thanks Jay, I think I get this slope stuff" Auggie said when Jaden smiled.  
"No problem" Jaden said turning back to her government homework.  
" So how did you get so smart?" Auggie asked.  
" Lots of studying and reading, Plus I love school" She said.  
"Thats the attitude Jaden" Peter said. " But I think you should stop. Haven't you noticed everyone went to Dinner?" Peter asked.  
"No wow , You coming Jay" Auggie asked.  
" No, I'm not hungry. I want to just sit and do my homework" Jaden said.  
" Thats not an option Jaden, you have to go and eat dinner" Peter said.  
"Why?" Jaden said getting deffensive.  
" Your mother told me about your anorexia" Peter said.  
"Great now everyone knows" She said gesturing to Auggie. She ran out of the common room in tears.

As she ran she bumped into someone.  
"I'm sorry" she said keeping her head down.  
"Jaden, look up its me Pj" he said tilting her head up. She looked up, Her face was in streaks and her eyes filled with pain. " Whats wrong?" he asked. Jaden just looked away. " You can't just not say anything" he pleaded with her.  
" My heart aches" She said embracing him. He just wrapped his arms around her and put he head on top of hers.  
" It's ok Jaden, just cry" Pj comforted her and Jaden just buried her face in his chest.

Auggie watched heart broken. He wanted to tell Jaden how he felt but he also loved Jules. How did he always fall for the ones with eating disorders he thought. Jaden didn't look fat nor extremely skinny. He was tapped on the shoulder.  
"What ya looking at?" Juliet asked.  
"Nothing " He said pulling her back to dinner "Nothing at all" Auggie finished.

_A/N: So good twist huh? Poor Jaden, Her life is like a train wreck. please review!_


End file.
